Vinesauce Joel
Vinesauce Joel 'is one of the main hosts of the ''Vinesauce channel, preferring to mess around with stuff like Rollercoaster Tycoon or old versions of Windows. He appears in Lawl Nova. Videos Playstyle Origin For most, Joel's streams shine in the unexpected nature they usually have. Joel's funniest moments are often based around him playing/seeing something that is incredibly bizarre and comes out of nowhere, with extra points if said thing comes from an already weird media (and also Joel's reaction sells it even more). Joel's moveset is inspired of that nature, as most moves incorporate a secondary option that is harder to pull off but much more rewarding, or sometimes the opposite, with the secondary option being more basic and straight forward in comparison to the initial action. But in general, like most other Lawl characters hailing directly from the Internet, playing against Joel means you have to keep your eyes on each one of his possible outcomes, unless you want to be mixed-up and lose. Entrance Joel will BRB Joel streams on his desktop, then Kermit tells him to stop playing games. Kermit only appears after everyone else's Entrances have finished. Special Attacks Neutral B: Desktop Buddies Joel opens up a Right Click menu with 4 different options you're able to swap with by pressing Up and Down. You are also able to move around with the menu opened. After releasing the B button or waiting for a few seconds, the Desktop Buddy that was selected will appear alongside Joel, following him around much like other Assist Characters. These buddies disappear if they get damaged enough (Exactly 15%) or if Joel uses his taunts. The possible assists are: * Animated Christmas Tree: Doesn't have any special action, but it serves as a wall and resists twice as much as the other assists (30% instead of 15%) * Butterflies: Three butterflies fly around Joel in a circle, damaging opponents that touch them. Press B to make Joel send one flying forwards. * Felix the Cat: Felix is invisible unless he is hit by the opponents or uses his action with B, which consists on meowing to stun all opponents inside a nearby radius. The closest you are from Felix, the more damage and stun time you'll have. * Burning Super Death Sword: Press B to swing it forwards vertically. The swing is slow, but it's a great combo finisher. * BonziBUDDY: He only shows up if you try to summon the same buddy twice in a row. He's the most useless of the buddies, as his Neutral B action is him saying something stupid with no effect at all. You cannot get rid of him with a taunt either, he can only disappear if he gets killed off. Move Origin Desktop Buddies are a kind of program that Joel ocassionally finds in his Windows Destruction streams. Animated Christmas Tree was simply a program that placed a Christmas Tree on your desktop with no real use. Butterfly on Desktop filled your desktop with butterflies who would fly around. Again, with no real use. Felix the Cat was meant to be a Virtual Pet for your desktop, but it glitched out for Joel, causing Felix to be invisible and meow at random times (which jumpscared Joel the first time). The Burning Super Death Sword is the only one of the Desktop Buddies that's not a real Desktop Buddy, but rather a custom Cursor featured in the program "Cursormania". And finally, Bonzi Buddy was meant to be a search assistant who would entertain the user with jokes and facts, but was actually a poorly disguised spyware. Joel's hatred for Bonzi was translated into him being the worst out of the buddies. The buddies come from the Windows 7 Destruction (Christmas Tree and Super Death Sword), Windows 8 Destruction (Butterflies and Felix) and Windows XP Destruction (Bonzi) Side B: THE PIZZA HE-MAN Joel tosses a whole pizza while yelling "THE PIZZA HE-MAN", "EAT IT", or just while laughing. The pizza acts like a boomerang, first going forwards on a straight line before going back to Joel. If it hits an opponent it will fall into the ground and turn into a normal food item. Once it falls into the ground, Joel has 5 seconds to detonate the Pizza with C4 by repressing Side B, causing the pizza to explode. This tactic even works after the pizza has been eaten. Once those 5 seconds have passed, the pizza is safe to eat. Move Origin The Pizza throw comes from Joel's custom character from his Tekken 7 streams, who is Skeletor with a pizza on his back that he can throw as a projectile. The highlight of these streams was a battle between Joel playing as Skeletor and another player playing as He-Man, in which Joel was about to finish off the fight by throwing a pizza in slow motion... before that pizza went through He-Man's body and Joel lost. The explosive part however, comes from a completely different stream. In the "Destroying Roller Coaster Tycoon" stream, Joel built a pizzeria with free pizza which attracted a massive amount of costumers, but then Joel revealed that the pizzas were poisoned with C4, causing the costumers to explode. Up B: Bath for a Head Joel's head turns into a bathtub. Joel is slower with the Bath for a Head, but he's also floatier. He is unable to attack but just touching his head will deal damage. He'll stay in this form for about 3 seconds. Pressing Up B again will cause one of Joel's Sims to take a bath on Joel's Head, causing him to spin around upwards. This naturally can also be done in mid air, serving as this move's way to recover. Move Origin In "The Sims 4: Hell on Earth" stream, Joel tested a mod for the game that allowed Sims' heads to turn into furniture. And while these pieces of furniture were functional at first (a Sim could take a bath on another Sim's head for example), trying to do that with multiple Sims would cause them to fly into the sky while spinning around. Down B: Bob Ross Paint Joel draws one of his Bob Ross paintings on a canvas. This painting will stun opponents if they touch them, and there can only be 2 paintings on stage (drawing a third one will make the oldest one disappear). This move also functions as a counter, in which Joel will dodge the opponent's attack and poorly draw them on the canvas. The canvas will now deal the exact same damage and effects as the attack that was originally countered. These paintings can only be there for a limited amount of time, 8 seconds for the Bob Ross ones and 4 seconds for the character portraits. Move Origin This move is based on the "Bob Ross Mario Paint" streams, in which Joel tries to draw a painting on Mario Paint while following the instructions of Bob Ross' "The Joy of Painting", leading to some surprisingly good drawings. The counter attack is based on the regular Mario Paint streams, in which Joel simply draws whatever the chat tells him to draw. Final Smash: Joel Nukes Norway Joel says bye bye to Norway as he sits on his computer and a series of nuclear indicators appear over his head, including a screen showing the number of nukes you have (1). You are then given a few seconds to mash the button as fast as possible to increase that number, with each 5 presses adding up 1 nuke. After those seconds have passes, Joel will say "Suck my dick, Norway!" and that number of nukes will fall on the stage one by one, exploding via contact. Move Origin In the "Shadow President" stream, Joel found out about an option in the game to perform a nuclear strike. And he tested this option by launching 5000 nukes at Norway, effectively killing off over 3 million people in-game. He later nuked Norway again while streaming "CyberJudas", with similarly catastrophic results. KO Sounds KOSFX1: "WHAT!?" KOSFX2: "Damn! It hurts!" StarKOSFX: "Oh god! OH GOD!" ScreenKOSFX: "Aw..." Taunts Up: "WACKY EFFECTS OOOO" *while flashing grey, rainbow and then having his face from when he was a kid* Side: "Pussy. Destroyer." Down: *rocks with an air guitar* When he has a desktop buddy alongside him: "How about you go in here..." *drags the buddy into the recycle bin* Victory Pose/Losing Pose Victory Option 1: "Life sucks. And then you fucking die." Victory Option 2: *slides in while giving a thumbs up* "Ah, desu ne sugoi!" Victory Option 3: *Mario, Luigi and Peach show up, with a text reading "You Fucking Idiot" over their heads* "You... fucking idiot" *their heads become Joel's* "YOU FUCKING IDIOT" Lose/Clap: *tearing off the skin of his face to reveal the Vineshroom inside it* Special Losing Pose (Holding down A+B during the losing pose): *zooms in on Joel's skull* "WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Moveset '''Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- Joel "clicks" forwards with a mouse twice while saying "Install that, install that!" * Dash attack- Turns into Jotaro and says "Spin to win". * Forward tilt- * Up tilt- Joel puts on Grand Dad's cap and uppercuts while yelling "GRAND DAD!?" * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- Says "Fist of the North Star" and throws some punches while doing Kenshiro's trademark battle cry. * Up smash- Summons sans' bones. * Down smash- Summons a Desktop Stripper and it spazzes out. Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- Sprays with spray cans on both sides. * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- Joel's head turns into a screen displaying the "You Are An Idiot" website. * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Extras Animal Duck: The slowest animal, who can yell by pressing B. This yell only stuns (no damage) but has a very decent range. Art "Who's been drawing dicks?" - The MS Spray Paint picture of a dick with a smiley face next to it, from his Windows XP Destruction video. Bob Ross Painting Unknown. Trivia *Joel's animation style is based on the animations by aMAX, given how Joel has very limited Live Action material. Max approved this approach and even commented on the moveset video. *Joel reacted to his own moveset on stream after a link to the video was put on Vinebooru by a fan. He enjoyed the video although he was confused on whether it was an actual game or not. This makes Joel one of few creators that are aware of their Nova moveset, alongside Matthew Taranto knowing about Toon Waluigi, and Bleet knowing about Irene. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Vinesauce Category:The Stylistic Era Category:Youtube Poop Category:YouTube Category:Real People Category:Let's Players Category:Mix-Up Category:Stage Control Category:Medium-Weight Category:Anti-Hero Category:Human Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Swedish Category:10's Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:The Rivals Era Category:Creator-Aware Category:Twitch